Death To the Evil One
by Lacus01
Summary: Lacus and Kira at meet at one of her concerts and fell in love. LxC Names have been changed for Civic class so plz enjoy! Another view of the story was made by Cagalli01, A New Beginning
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lacus Clyne and I a live on a Worldship above the planet Earth. The Worldship looks like a GIGANTIC hourglass. In the bottom of the hourglass there are homes, trees, plants, and lakes. In the top half there are the businesses, science labs, shuttles, and council buildings. My people are called Coordinators. Naturals (humans) started to manipulate DNA so that their children would be what they wanted them to be. These children are called Coordinators. Soon there were almost as many Coordinators as there were Naturals. Colonies were created for Coordinators to live on because Naturals started to fear their abilities. Because of this, Naturals nuked one of the Colonies. These events led up to the war that we are now involved in.

ZAFT is the Superior's military. The military is led by Chairman Patrick Zala. My father is Siegel Clyne, one of the councilors. I was betrothed to Patrick's son Athrun, by our fathers. Unfortunately I discovered that I had come to care for someone else. I discovered this at the end of one of my concerts.

This story starts after my concert.

I had been looking over the crowd and had seen a strange sight. It was a cute boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was looking at me like he knew me, and still was able to love me. Yet I had never seen him before.

After the concert there was a knock on my door. I called out, "Enter." When the door opened I was surprised to see that the attendant had brought the boy that I had noticed during the concert, with him.

"Hi, I'm Kira Yamato. I am one of your biggest fans!" Now I would be lying if I said o wasn't flattered at how happy he was to meet me. There had been something else that I noticed when I watched him. It had appeared as if he was agreeing with my views on how stupid the war was. I knew that out of the people that claimed to be my 'fans'; about half of them didn't really care about what the message in my songs were. I asked the attendant to leave because I wanted a chance to get to know this 'Kira' better.

As we talked I discovered that his views on the war were just like my own. We both felt that it was stupid and hoped that it would end soon, without much more bloodshed. I tried to stop the war through my music an Kira did his best to immobilize the Mobile Suits, without destroying them or their occupants. We appeared to have more in common than Athrun and I did. It was then that I realized that I had more feeling for Kira already, than I did for Athrun.

Kira and I had been sitting in silence for a short time when he suddenly blurted out, "I love you. I think I've loved you since I first started listening to your music and the thoughts they portrayed."

After a moment of stunned silence I noticed Kira's worried expression and blurted out, "I think I love you two."

Kira's expression lightened and he asked me if I was able to come over to his house. I thought about that for a moment before replying. "I have about one day free before I have to go to my next location. I have another concert in two days, and I need to get settled beforehand. Then I have a week to relax. So I can go to your place for now and meet you there again after my next concert."

"I would really like that. Come on!"

We walked to Kira's car and managed to get to his house without ant problems. His house wasn't large, but it was big enough for two people to live in comfortably. After touring his house for a while, we went to the living room to rest for a while. Somehow, instead of resting, we ended up kissing.

I have no clue how long we were actually kissing, but the, "Ahem", that suddenly sounded was as loud as a gunshot. Kira and I jumped apart, turning towards the door, where I saw a strange girl standing about two inches away from us. Behind the girl I saw Athrun.

"Athrun!" "Cagalli!" "Lacus!"

"So Cagalli, why are you here?" Kira asked the girl. This told me that she was the sister that he had told me about. His twin.

"So, I think it's a good thing that we were coming here to tell Kira how Cagalli and I feel about each other." Athrun said. Those words sent me into shock.

"How did you guys meet?" Kira asked. That question brought me out of my shock.

"Well, Cagalli was trying to shoot me because I'm the son of the leader of ZAFT."

"Cagalli! I thought you were supposed to be a pacifist!" Kira said in surprise, "You're the leader of Orb after all."

Cagalli's reply was, "Yeah, well, that changed after ZAFT soldier killed my dad."

Kira had also told me that he and Cagalli were separated at birth. Cagalli was raised by the Orb leader. (Orb was the neutral nation in all this mess.) On the other hand, Kira was raised by a pair of civilians on Earth.

"Good point, that does change a person's view." I put in.

"I'm glad that we both found someone we could care about, before we got married." Athrun said.

"What! You're getting married too?" I asked them.

"Ya, Athrun just proposed to me last night." Cagalli said as she showed them the pretty ring, that had a perfectly cut jade surrounded by small emeralds.

"That is one beautiful ring. When are you going to get me one Kira?" I asked.

Kira blushed and said, "Whenever I can afford it." Then he murmured, "In the next week or two."

"What did you say?" I asked. I thought he said within the next fortnight, but wasn't sure.

"So, since it sounds like you two are engaged too, how about we have a double wedding?" Cagalli asked us.

"Well, at least its getting all the celebrity shots out of the way quickly!" Kira said, "I hate publicity."

With those words we walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from each other. Then we started talking about wedding plans.

About five hrs later, we were halfway done. Kira and Athrun were nodding off as Cagalli and I started talking about entrées. Two hours later Cagalli dragged a sleepy Athrun out the door leaving me to take care of Kira.

I only got about three hours sleep that night.

The two of us work up fairly early the next morning. I knew that I had to tell Kira the actual reason that I was leaving before I actually left. This would help to show him that I do actually trust him. I didn't want him to find out what I was doing without it being me that actually told him.

I worked up my courage over breakfast, but it sure wasn't easy. I had about two hours before I needed to leave and it wasn't a lot of time. Nevertheless, I did it. I pulled Kira into the living room to explain just what was going on.

"Kira, I have something to tell you." I was really nervous at this point.

"I don't actually have a concert that I am going to. That is just a cover for the real reason why I have to leave. The real reason is because I am going to meet up with some resistant fighters, so that we can plan a way to end this war. I believe that what is going to happen is that we are going to try and come up with a way to kill Patrick Zala. We have been trying to talk him into stopping this war, but he feels that Coordinators are in fact, superior. He doesn't realize that we are just different. He will have this war going on forever if we don't do something soon. So far, the plan is that I will get captured because I am known to hang around with the Resistance. It has already been arranged so that I know where to go for the capture. It is supposed to be immediately after the concert. The guards that are assigned to me once captured, I will be undercover Resistance. After that I am supposed to try and find the Chairman and when I have a chance, shoot him."

Kira sat there and stared me for a few minutes before lowering his eyes. I can understand your reasoning, but how is this going to affect Athrun. To know that it is your ex-fiancée that killed your father will be really hard on him. You know that he wants approval from him to marry Cagalli. It will devastate him if that doesn't happen."

I thought about that for a moment, "I know that it will devastate he, but what choice do we have. Patrick has been ordering the death of any Natural that he can get a hand on. Cagalli is a Natural. He will never let the marriage go through if he lives. In fact, he will try to have Cagalli killed. Already any Natural that lived with Superior families have been arrested and killed. It won't be any better if he gets his hands on Cagalli."

"I know. I just want to make sure that we aren't doing something that will destroy our friendship. Although there will be a lot of people who will agree with our way of ending the war, it is Athrun I will worry about."

"Athrun is strong. He will understand why we did this. It will hurt him for awhile but not as long as it would if he and his father were close. And as you said there wouldn't be that many people that disagree with the way we end this war. To many people lost families when Zala came into power."

"I agree, but that still doesn't make it right. Sacrificing one life for peace isn't acceptable, just inevitable."

Yeah, but it will happen. No matter what we do to stop it.

"I'm going to do what I can to catch him offguard so that I can make it as quick and painless as possible. That way he doesn't suffer anything other than knowing that there are still Naturals alive."

"That may be the best that you can do. Be careful, I'm sure that he will have guards around him."

"I will, I have to leave for the shuttle port now or I will be late. Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too, Lacus."

It was after the concert and I knew that it would be only a few more minutes before I was going to be captured. It had been planned so that I would be 'alone' when they grabbed me.

I had just enough time to look around before I spotted the one person that I knew pretty much hated me. Rau Le Ceuset. I had messed up more than a few of his plans for fighting, because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Creuset didn't care who got hurt as long as there was fighting of some kind. Because of my ideals he hates me. The chance to have me arrested would easily be a pleasure to him.

I heard a sound behind me and started to swing around to find out what it was when something hit me on the side of the neck and everything went black.

I woke up in a small room that was bear except for a few basic necessities. As soon as it was apparent that I was awake, the door opened in Creuset came in.

He laughed at me saying, "Did you really think that just because you are an influential person that you would escape the consequences of your actions. That is rubbish to believe. Defying the Chairman and expecting to get away with it is a stupid idea."

"I may have been defying him, but my words touched more than a few people. I know that there are a lot of people out there that hate the fighting that is going on and are more than willing to help stop it!"

With the words that I said there was also something that I had stopped him from noticing, and that was the fact that there was someone that was sneaking up behind him. Creuset realized this right before the man that had come up behind him placed a dagger in his back. There was a look of shock on Creuset's face as he realized what had just happened.

My contact wiped the knife off on Creuset's clothes before turning to me and handing me the knife. He said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you a gun, but that would have suspicious. There may be a way for you to get a hold of a gun though. Once you have gotten to the Chairman's office, there will be two guards there. If you can knock them out without making any noise, then you will be able to take one of their guns."

"Thank you very much for helping me get this far. I hope that the actions that we are taking will ensure an end to this war without too much more loss of life."

"Good luck, Miss Lacus."

"Thank you. I'm going to need it."

I listened to his directions on where I was supposed go. He told me about the layout of the building as well as how many guards there should be and where they were supposed to be right now. As soon as I was ready I left the room and started in the direction that I was supposed to go in.

I carefully worked my way down the halls until I came to the turn that I knew would take my to the Chairman's office. I looked around the corner and saw that in front of the corridor in front of the door stood two soldiers. I looked around and found a round object that I could use to knock them out. I knew that if I had to hit them then it would be easier to knock them out if I had an object in my hand.

I walked up to them and said, "Hi! What is going on? Is Chairman Zala in there? I really need to see him."

"Miss Kline! You were arrested! How did you get here?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I was arrested, yes. I let myself out of my cell to find out what was going on."

"You are going back to your cell. The Chairman will see you at his convenience, not yours." the second soldier informed me.

My reply was, "I don't think so." and I kicked out at the soldier on the left while swinging my clenched fist at the right soldier. I managed to get the right soldier on the temple, knocking him out, before turning and punching the second, knocking him out as well.

I carefully pushed the door open. I saw Athrun and heard him yelling at his father.

Athrun yelled, "What the HELL are you talking about? Because all of a sudden your not my father anymore. What the fuck did I ever do to you!" you could feel his rage even from where I was standing.

I became pretty angry at Patrick's reply. "Well let's see… You disgraced us Coordinators by getting engaged with that Natural of a girl, Cagalli Yula Attha!" Patrick got up and paced behind Athrun until his back was to the door.

Athrun's response surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to feel that way about it.

"Hoe the HELL did I disgrace our race! All I did was fall in love with her and ask her to marry me and you can't stop yourself, or anybody for matter, with who you love. You just can't. It's impossible. It doesn't matter if you're a Superior, a Natural, if it's your religion, or your color. You can't stop everything Father, because in the lifetime or ant lifetime, you won't be able to kill every Natural in the world. You can nuke everywhere, but people will still survive. They will find away to live through it and they will survive.

About halfway through Athrun's rant I opened one of the soldier's holsters and took the gun. I carefully opened the door and slipped inside. I held Athrun's eyes for a moment, before focusing on Patrick. His back was towards me. I made sure the safety was off the gun before raising it and centering it on the back of Patrick's head. I heard Athrun say, NO!", even as I pulled the trigger.

I dropped the gun as I turned to Athrun. I said, "I'm sorry. He never would have let you marry Cagalli, she's a Natural. It was for the best. He would have killed you and every Natural as well as any Superior that opposed him. You know that Athrun."

Athrun said sadly, "He would have tried, but would have eventually died. Like now."

I hugged him. Offering as much comfort as possible. We left the building using the shadows, and slipped into the night.

**2 ½ weeks later**

Two couples stood at the alter with a priest in front of them. They were having an outdoor ceremony. Sakura blossoms flowing in the wind, surrounding the wedding couples as they fell to the ground. It was a lovely scene. The couples said their vows, exchanged rings and then the men kissed their new brides. After that they turned so that they were able to leave for the reception.


	2. site sweep protest

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Okay, so there's this new thing that FFNet's getting ready to do. A Sweep. Yup. Any story that has explicit sexual scenes or violence will be taken down without warning or something to that nature. Well, like quite a few people out there, I have a few stories that could be considered one or the other, if not both. It's not like others, as well as myself; haven't warned people about what is within the stories.

Also, apparently thanks to Microsoft being a bunch of Dum-Dums(pun intended), I can't actually send this along to FFNet Support. However, just because I can't send this to them, doesn't mean I can't spread the news.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Isilithix

Chash123

Fichunter

Lacus01

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
